


Good Intentions

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon is playing matchmaker for Jim and Blair.  He means well, but Jim and Blair are a couple.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Friends with good intentions.





	Good Intentions

Good Intentions  
By PattRose  
Summary: Simon is playing matchmaker for Jim and Blair. He means well, but Jim and Blair are a couple.   
Prompt: Friends with good intentions.  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Good Intentions  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1450  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Jim and Blair were sitting on the sofa in their living room discussing Simon. 

“We’re having dinner at Simon’s on Monday night. Just giving you a heads up so one of us can actually remember the day and time,” Jim informed Blair. 

“What time on Monday?”

“He said 6:30. We’re just supposed to bring ourselves. But I think we’ll go ahead and buy a couple of bottles of wine. Or better yet, a 12-pack of beer and a bottle of wine.”

“That’s a great idea. Do you know what we’re having, Jim?”

“I didn’t ask him. I just told him we’d be there.”

“It doesn’t matter since he’s such a good cook. We’ll love whatever he makes. I thought maybe that night would be a good time to tell him that we’re lovers. Since I work with everyone in Major Crimes now, I don’t see him having a problem with it. Do you?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “Remember when I bet you that you couldn’t keep our secret? 

“I can keep it, but I’m tired of keeping it. I’d like someone to ask me how you and I were doing instead of, ‘so who is Jim dating now?’.” 

Jim could tell Blair was frustrated. “Remember I told you that I knew a guy on the force that came out and he was treated like shit. He finally left the station and went to work teaching somewhere instead. You just started being a consultant, you don’t want to give that up, do you?”

“Of course not, Jim. But at the same time it would be nice if someone knew about us.”

“We’ll think about it, Blair. In the meantime I think we’re better off saying nothing.”

Blair let it drop since he realized how bad Jim felt about the man that had left the force. But he wasn’t going to let it drop forever.

*

Simon opened up the door on Monday evening and smiled at the two men. “Boy, are you two in for a treat. I invited two friends of mine that live in the apartment complex and they were dying to meet you. Come on in and meet Cindy and Melanie.”

Simon took the beer and wine from Jim and Blair and said, “Follow me in.”

Sure enough, there sat two very pretty women waiting to meet the boys. Blair looked at Jim and gave him a go-to-hell look and walked into the living room. Jim sighed and said, “Simon, could I talk to you alone?”

“Sure, come into the kitchen with me. I’m sure that Blair can entertain the girls while we talk. Cindy and Melanie, meet Blair Sandburg.”

Jim followed Simon into the kitchen and Blair waited for something to happen. Then he heard Simon yell, “You’re gay? Since when?”

Melanie and Cindy smiled at Blair and Cindy asked, “You’re a couple, right?”

Blair blushed and answered, “Yes… I’m so sorry that Simon did this. He means well, but I’m sure things won’t be good when he comes out of the kitchen. We were hoping for a better setting than a blind date night.”

Both women stood up and Melanie said, “It was nice meeting you, Blair. Tell Jim we wish you both well. Good night.” The girls walked out the front door and Blair locked it up again. 

As he turned around, Jim walked out and said, “Let’s go, Chief.”

“No…We’re staying and talking this out. Simon will come around, Jim.”

“He’s being an asshole.”

“He meant well, Jim. He wanted to see us happy. He needs to see _us_ happy, together.”

Simon walked out and asked, “I thought you were leaving? Where are Melanie and Cindy?”

“They left, Simon, when they heard you yelling in the kitchen. It was embarrassing. You never should have done that to us,” Blair pointed out. 

“Well, you seemed lonely. You never date. Oh, for Christ sake, how long has this been going on?”

Blair smiled at the angry man, hoping to win him over. “About six months. We planned on telling you, but Jim was afraid of this outburst.”

Simon calmed down a little and said, “Well, you have to admit this is a shock to the system. For me, not you. You two knew already. I wish I had been more prepared. I’m sorry, Jim.”

“Apology accepted, Simon,” Jim replied. 

“Well you’re here and I made a nice dinner. We have beer and wine, how about staying? You can tell me how this came about.”

Blair was thrilled. “Good idea, I’m starved and I love to tell the story.”

Jim glared at him and said, “Not the entire story, Chief.”

“Hey, I know how much is too much. Now let’s eat…”

“Do we tell anyone else?” Simon asked as they walked to the dining room table. 

Jim looked horrified. “Not yet, Simon. We need time for people to get used to us.”

“Jim, how are they supposed to get used to you being together if they don’t know about you?”

“Good point, man. Jim, he’s absolutely right.”

“Fine, we’ll tell people at our own pace.”

“I take it that means that Blair will be doing the talking, am I right?” Simon asked. 

Blair snorted loudly, making Jim glare at him again. “That’s exactly what it means. I think we should have a coming out party on poker night.”

Jim looked stricken. “On this Friday? That’s not enough time…”

“Jim, it’s plenty of time, man. I’ll figure out how to word it. You don’t have to worry about a thing. And Simon already knows so that’s the hardest part, right?”

“I guess so. Simon, are we going to eat that beef stew or just have me smell it all night long?” 

Simon laughed. “Come on, Jim. You can help me bring it all out.”

Jim did just that. Blair was so thrilled that Simon and Jim seemed happy once again. At least they seemed that way.

Simon brought the food and Jim had the drinks. Jim poured everyone a glass of wine. “Just one glass so I can still drive. Chief, you can have two or more. Passengers can.”

“Dinner smells just great, Simon.” 

“My best efforts are kept for special occasions only. I guess this is a special occasion.” 

They started eating and Simon said, “I talk to Joel every morning and we discuss what’s new in our lives. Can’t I at least tell him your news?”

Blair snickered and then smiled. “What do you think, Jim?”

“I guess so. And I trust Joel to keep quiet. But I’m afraid that it’ll spread like wildfire after Friday. Simon, do you think anyone in the bullpen will hate us?”

“Jim, if they were going to hate you, they would have already done it. You’re a butthead to work with sometimes.”

“That’s true, Jim. They seem to accept you no matter what. But how about me?”

Jim looked perplexed. “What do you mean, how about you?”

“You’re their old friend, I’m not. It might make a difference.”

“Blair, Blair, Blair. Hasn’t Jim told you how crazy the team is about you?”

“I’m just a little nervous, Simon. And by the way, this dinner is delicious. You’re a great cook. I’m making you do Thanksgiving this year.”

“No thank you, Blair. I cook as little as I can get by with,” he answered, letting out a bark of laughter.

The three men visited for the next hour, cleaned up the kitchen and then sat in the living room until it was time to go. 

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m tired,” Jim said, yawning widely. 

“I am too. It’s because we’re old, Jim.”

Blair laughed and said, “Thank you, Simon for being such a good friend. This was a wonderful night. We need to get together more often.”

“I agree, Blair. You guys drive carefully. And we’ll see you tomorrow at the station.”

“Thanks, Simon,” Jim said as he hugged his boss. Not to be outdone, Blair did the same thing. 

Simon waved to them from his doorway as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I told you it wouldn’t be so bad,” Blair said, sounding relieved. 

“Honestly, I think it went really well. I thought he would fire me.”

“He couldn’t fire you, Jim.”

“I know that, but that’s what I was thinking.”

Blair grabbed Jim’s spare hand and held it up to his lips and kissed it. “I love you, man.”

“Thank God, for that.”

The end


End file.
